1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator rod, at the distal end of which an applicator for a cosmetic product is arranged, and the proximal end of which is designed to be connected to a sealing cap, in particular, a cap for a container for holding the cosmetic product, the rod being made of injection-moulded plastic.
2. Background Art
An applicator rod of this type is known, for example, from DE 299 12 677 U1.
Applicators may be hairbrushes, brushes, foam formed parts or other plastic formed parts with application properties which are specially adapted to the cosmetic concerned in each case.
Usually, the rods for applicators of this type are made of solid injection-moulded plastic. It is already known from EP 1 050 235 that short rod sections can be formed as hollow parts in the area of the applicator, and provided with an opening, in order to create a fluid reservoir.
Recently, packaging units have been developed for cosmetics which require a comparatively thick or long rod for the applicator concerned in each case, or for which it is practical to use one.